Me and My Shadow
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Yugi goes into the woods to think about how life will be with Yami, but he gets lost, and finds out a bit more about him...**FINAL CHAPTER UP!**
1. In the woods

This is a POV fic. And it's Yugi's POV.He's out in the woods, thinking about Yami, and his life with him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
  
  
Me and My Shadow  
  
I slowly walked down the dirt path in the forest, kicking dirt as I went. //Who is that guy?\\ I thought as I walked deeper into the woods.//I feel like I know him, or knew him for that matter\\ I was contemplating the fact that only last month I had met a guy, Yami I think his name was, and he came from my millennium puzzle.  
  
I finally looked up from my feet and noticed that it was REALLY dark in the woods I was in. I looked around, and realized that I had wandered off the main path, and had gone onto a side path that lead to a dead part of the woods.//Oh great, now what am I going to do?\\ I felt as though someone was behind me, so I whipped around to see him, Yami.  
  
"Are you lost?" He said. //No, ya think?!\\ I thought angrily.//I mean, what would he know?! I could just say that I know where I am, and just walk in the opposite direction\\ "No, I'm not lost!" I told him this, he shrugged, and disappeared. //good, now, if I go in this direction, I should get back to the main path\\ I couldn't believe I had just refused his help. I was being just stupid, but it didn't matter, I wanted to show him that I could do things on my own, I hoped. He had helped me beat Pegasus, but that was in a duel.//great, I think I'm just getting myself more lost\\ At that very moment, it started raining on me.//oh great\\ I ran as fast as I could looking for a fallen tree that would serve as temporary shelter. //Oh, this is just marvellous! Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty to neglect his help\\ I ran faster, and faster, and tripped on a stupid root sticking up in the middle of the path.  
  
I landed with a loud thud in a mud puddle. I groaned and slowly got up, and sat on my knees. I could feel his gaze. He was standing in front of me, I looked up, and sure enough, he was standing there. "Are you sure your not lost?" //I'd tell you, but I REALLY want to do this on my own, besides, does he know anything about survival in the woods? Probably not. Does Egypt even have woods? I don't think so\\ "I'm sure" He sighed, and shook his head. //Is he, is he pitying me?!\\ I stood up, whipped some mud off my shirt and pants, and noticed how wet I really was. I also noticed how wet he was getting. He pointed to a large pine that hadn't lost all of it's needles, and had fallen at such an angle, that it made a small shelter. I looked at him for a moment //Maybe he's not so bad.\\ "Thank you" I ran to the fallen pine, just as he, once again, disappeared. I settled down under the pine //Maybe life with him won't be so bad\\ Was my last thought before drifting off into sleep.  
  
Soooo, how was that? R+R please, tell me if I should make another chappie! Thankies, chow!^.~ 


	2. In the morning

Welcome back! I actually didn't get any reviews for this fic.*looks sad* I really wish peoples would look at my work! Okay, well, the only reason I did another chapter is because the idea keep bugging me, so I just HAD to continue it. Okay, well, here goes(R+R PLEASE! Idea's are VERY welcome!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
I woke up the next morning to the smell of a campfire. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Yami tending to a small fire. //What's he doing?\\ I thought as I watched him. I was still a bit groggy, so I wasn't thinking straight, but I knew what he was doing, I actually wanted to know why.  
  
"Yami?" I said tentively as I slowly got up and walked over. "Yes Yugi?" "What are you doing?" "Building a fire." "Oh, uh, I meant, um, why are you doing that?" "Well, I could either cook food with it, or just keep warm." //Did he just say he could cook with it?!\\ "Oh" I was dumbfounded. I never knew he could cook.  
  
I sighed. "I'm going to go look for food" "Alright Yugi, be careful" As I walked away from the small camp, I began to think //I never thought he could cook, I mean, he was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, right?! So, he had cooks and stuff. I wonder what other things he knows how to do\\ I walked down the little path for a few minutes, until I came to a small patch of green.  
  
I looked at it for a moment, then bent down. There were small berries on a bush. They looked like blue berries, but I knew full well that black berries look a lot alike.(For those of you who don't know, Black berries are poisonous, while blueberries are edible)  
  
I picked a berry from the bush, and looked at it for a moment, then squished it between my fingers. It smelled like a blue berry, so I took the tiniest of bites from another berry I pick.  
  
//They are blueberries!\\ I thought with sheer delight. I hadn't actually eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. I took off my jacket, and put a bunch of the berries into it. There was enough for breakfast, and that was good enough for me. //I wonder if Yami likes blueberries. I wonder if he even eats!\\ I thought as I walked back to the small camp. I sat down by the small fire. I set my jacket down, and it fell open, revealing the berries. "Want some?" I asked quietly. "I don't eat." "oh" I took a deep breath, and it hurt! //I must have a bruise from when I fell\\ I thought as I flinched.  
  
This caught Yami's attention immediately. "Yugi, are you alright?" he said with concern. "I'm fine, probably just a bruise from when I fell." "You sure?" "Yes, I'm fine" "Alright" he finally said, going back to poking at the fire.  
  
SK-I was going to add more, but decided not to.  
  
Yami-Am I evil or something?  
  
SK-NO!  
  
Yami-sure seems like it  
  
SK-Oh brother- -; Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. NOTE!

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm taking so long to update this(It's my most liked fic.^.~) but I've been very busy. I have the next chapter all ready, I just have to type it up! You don't have to wait much longer, I promise! 


	4. An evil, WHAT!

SK-We're back!  
  
Yami-Oh, goody  
  
SK-You sure aren't enthusiastic  
  
Yami-Nope  
  
SK-Why?  
  
Yami-I'm barely in this fic.  
  
SK-Oh brother- -;  
  
Yami-It's true  
  
SK-THAT'S CAUSE IT'S YUGI'S POV!  
  
Yugi-I'm sure you'll be in it later!  
  
SK-He will be.  
  
Yami-What do you mean?  
  
SK-I'm going to do a special chapter!  
  
Yami-On what?  
  
SK-You'll see  
  
Yami-Oh great  
  
SK-Anyway, disclaimer please!  
  
Yugi-ShadowKat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Sk-Thanks! *Gives Yugi a cookie*  
  
Yugi-Yummy!  
  
Yami-Can I have a cookie too?  
  
SK-Sure *gives Yami a cookie* Okay, now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
After I had eaten my fill of berries, I sat and watched the flames of our small fire. Mostly because, there was nothing else to do. //This is boring! We should really get going\\ I stood up. "We should get going" I said, turning to leave. "Perhaps we should take care of your wound first."Yami said. I blinked, and turning to face him. He had a look of concern on his face. "Oh alright"  
  
I let him fix it up as best as he could. It turned out to be worse than just a bruise, it was a cracked rib.  
  
//Ouch\\ I cringed as I walked, it hurt quite a bit. "You alright?" Yami asked as we walked. "Yes. I was just wondering.." "Yes?" "Well, If you can go into your soul room, instead of walking, why don't you?" "Well Yugi, I believe I should help you when you need it, and endure what you must endure." I blinked, then looked down at my feet as we walked. //I feel bad now. I didn't think he would do such a thing, but I was terribly wrong\\  
  
I looked up, and saw that we were nearing the place where I had wandered off the path.  
  
I smiled slightly, and hurried a bit, so I could get home sooner.  
  
I stopped, though, when I heard a dull thud behind me. I turned around to see Yami sitting on the ground, looking at a rabbit that had jumped into his path. He looked startled, and a bit angry at the rabbit. The rabbit just sat on the path, and looked at Yami.  
  
I smiled, and helped him up. The rabbit just sat there, looking at us. //Weird behaviour for a rabbit\\ I looked at it for a moment, then started down the path again, motioning for Yami to follow. As he did, the rabbit made a few jumps, as though it was following us.  
  
I turned around quickly, and it stopped as I did. "Is it following us?" I asked, intentionally to Yami, but it seemed more to anyone.  
  
At that question, the rabbits ears twitched, and it hopped a bit closer to me. //this rabbit is really freaking me out\\ It hopped a bit closer, so I took a step back.  
  
"Yugi, is this normal behaviour for a rabbit?" Yami asked. "No! Rabbits never do this!"  
  
I noticed that the rabbit's eyes had a faint reddish glow to them now too. It hopped closer, ever closer.  
  
"This rabbit is freaking me out!" I said, shuffling a bit closer to Yami.  
  
Suddenly the rabbit jumped in the air. There was a blinding flash, and a women, about Yami's height, was standing where the rabbit had just been.  
  
"An-Andrea?" Yami said, stuttering as he did so. "Yes Yami, I'm back. Back to finish what I couldn't in Ancient Egypt!" And with that, she started to walk towards me.  
  
  
  
SK-MUAHAHAHAHA! Evil Cliffy!  
  
Yugi-Are you going to kill me?!  
  
SK-Of course not!  
  
Yami-You better not.  
  
SK-^^; A HUGE thanks to Starheart, Sparky16, KaTyA, Lady Eos, and Tjay Motou!! You all inspired me to write more! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyway, if your wondering why it's a rabbit, I was thinking about something I had seen with an evil rabbit in it- -; Anyway, that's it until next time! Chow! 


	5. Yugi's kid napped! Or is it teen napped?...

SK-Yay! I've finally got an idea for this chapter!!  
  
Yami-Oh, don't you feel special.  
  
SK-You're such a wet blanket Yami!  
  
Yami-Your point  
  
SK-Arg.okay, well, here it is, although you don't deserve it Yami, your big moment. This chapter is Yami's POV!  
  
Yami-*blink* really?  
  
SK-No, I just felt like saying that for no reason. DUH! Yes it is your POV!  
  
Yami-Yay!  
  
SK-O sure, now your enthusiastic-.-;  
  
Yugi-ShadowKat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if you sue her, all you'll get is.what was it again?  
  
SK-Some cookies I baked yesterday, and a bunch of paper clips I found.  
  
Yugi-Oh yeah!  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it. Andrea was back, with vengeance.  
  
I quickly ran in front of Yugi. "Why're you after him? Isn't it me your after?"  
  
She sneered at me "No, no I'm not. Do you remember when you duelled my father? And you beat him? Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No" I answered. She frowned. "I'll tell you what happened! He was too weak to get back from the shadow realm, and he died!"  
  
I thought about it for a moment, and then, I thought of it.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I send out the Dark Magician in attack mode, and destroy your Launcher Spider!" I said smiling.  
  
"No! Please pharaoh, I beg of you not to!" He said sarcastically, flipping a card. "I laid a trap for your monster, causing the Dark Magician to be destroyed!" I laughed. "Sorry. But I had remove trap face down. Your Launcher spider is destroyed!" I laughed, as he looked on in terror as his spider was destroyed.  
  
I had won, and turned to leave when I heard him. "Please Pharaoh! Please, I have a wife, and a child, do not leave me to parish here! I have no heir to me throne yet! Please, do not leave me here to perish!" He begged. I turned, and sneered at him. "Your point?" I laughed, and left him there to die.  
  
I sent armies into his kingdom to dominate it, since their king had died, leaving no heir. I had learned his family had escaped, and fled, but I did not care, I had won, and that was that.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
I gazed into her hatred filled icy blue eyes, then down at my feet.  
  
"When my mother and I fled, I took up the craft of magic. My mother died after I turned 15. I tried to get my revenge on you by killing your beloved ones, or at least one. But you had none. When I had learned that you had sacrificed yourself to save the world, I decided to put a spell on myself, causing me to stay 18 years old forever, just like you. I tracked that stupid puzzle for a long time, then finally, this boy got it, and put it together. I found out that you shared a bond with him. So, I set my sights on him. His death will be my revenge!" She said.  
  
I looked up at her. "I'm sorry for what I have done in my past, but killing Yugi will accomplish nothing!" I said, frowning, and staying where I was, protecting him.  
  
"It'll accomplish something for me. A feeling of equal ness. I lose a close relation, you lose a close relation. Sound fair? Well, it's not like you really have a say in that, so I'll just kill him, and be on my way." She said, walking around me. I followed her every step, to her annoyance. "I will not let you harm him." I said.  
  
She mumbled something under her breath, and took a punch at me, which I quickly dodged. "Oh, looks like you just left the doors wide open!" She said, grabbing yugi's shirt collar.  
  
"Yami! HELP!" Yugi shouted, as she laughed and ran into the lush forest.  
  
"NO!" I said, falling to my knees. /Yugi, I'm sorry.I should have been paying more attention or something, perhaps then you'd still be alright.I can't think like that! I've got to do something now! \ I stood up, and looked around. /They headed in.that direction\ I started running, and ducked through a bunch of brush. I opened Yugi's and my mental link, hopping her could tell me where they were, but he seemed to be unconscious. /damnit\ I thought to myself as I ran.  
  
I looked around frantically, unfortunately, not to my front, and I got a low branch in the stomach. /ow.\ I though, a tear ran down my face from the sudden whiplash I got.  
  
I slowly stood up after a moment, and started walking in any general direction, hoping beyond hope that I would find Yugi before it was too late.  
  
SK-Muahahaha! Another evil cliffy!  
  
Yugi-Please don't kill me!  
  
Yami-Don't kill him.  
  
SK-I won't! At least, I might not!^.~  
  
Yugi-WHAT?!  
  
SK-Teehee, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Yami-Was I.Was I really that mean?  
  
SK-*shrugs* I have no idea, thanks to those idiotic dubbers, and their stupidness!! *tries to kill a nearby dubber*  
  
Yami-*holds her back* Calm yourself girl!  
  
SK-Sorry. Anyway, please R+R! And I big time apologize about how long this chapter took to write, yet how short it is! I got writers block, and well, I NEED IDEAS! 


	6. No Why did I do it! WHY! read on to find...

SK-HELLO!!I only got like, 2 reviews, but I decided to write another chappie anyway! Aren't I nice?  
  
Yami-No  
  
Yugi-Sorry, but I have to agree with him there  
  
SK-Your real nice.  
  
Yugi-Aren't I though?!  
  
SK-Arg.-.-  
  
Yugi-ShadowKat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if you sue her all you'll get is some paper clips.  
  
SK-I ate all the cookies^^  
  
Yami-okay.  
  
SK-For the heck of it, I'll make this chapter in.No-ones POV.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Yami began running again, hoping to find Yugi before Andrea decided to kill him.  
  
He ran into something, but it wasn't hard, like a tree, no, it was soft, like clothing. He looked up to see Andrea holding Yugi by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"ANDREA! Let him go!" "Fine by me!" She said, laughing, and dropped Yugi on Yami's lap.  
  
Yugi felt cold to the touch, and was limp.  
  
Yami felt a tear run down his face./Yugi.My little light, I have failed you.\  
  
It had turned out that Andrea had done nothing to Yugi, not much anyway.  
  
~*When she ran into the woods*~  
  
"LET ME GO!" Yugi yelled, struggling to get free of her grasp. "And what would you say if I said no?" She said, with a laugh. Yugi frowned, and continued to struggle, causing her hold to tighten.  
  
Yugi soon found his breathing becoming laboured, he coughed a few times. His vision was becoming blurry. He coughed once more, letting out a small yell, before going limp.  
  
~*Back to Yami*~  
  
Yami held his light close to him, and cried. He cried for a very long time, before standing up, laying Yugi gently on the ground.  
  
He frowned. "Andrea, you're revenge won't work as well as you had hoped." He said aloud, before vanishing into the Shadow realm.  
  
~*In the Shadow Realm*~  
  
"I will bring him back." He said. He began walking towards a large midnight blue vortex. He jumped through, into another plain of existence.  
  
Yugi stood, looking around. He was somewhere warm, and cold all at once. He spun around once. He was on the edge of a black valley, and a light valley. He turned towards the dark one. It had no gate, and felt horribly cold. He turned towards the light one. It had a large golden gate, and it was warm, like a summer morning. He looked down at his clothing. He was no longer wearing his school uniform, but white sneakers, white track pants, and a black shirt underneath a white jacket, almost like his school blazer.((A/N:That's his jacket he wears while in school)) He turned his head to look behind him, but his vision was blocked by a feathery angel wing. He looked above him to see a hallo. "I'm dead!" He said with a small cry.  
  
Yami landed on his feet in the dark valley. He was now wearing black shoes, black leather pants, and a white shirt underneath a black jacket. He had pitch-black demon wings too. He turned around a bit, and then saw the light valley a few miles away. He started towards it at a run.  
  
Yugi stepped fully onto the light valley, and walked towards the gate. He stopped at the gate opening, and looked around. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" He said.  
  
A young girl walked over to him from the other side of the gates. "Hello. What is your name, please." "Yugi Motou" He said, looking at her. She wore a long baby blue dress, and her hair was up in pigtails. She looked to be only a few years older than him.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr.Motou, you've died, and you belong here, if you would please follow me, your judgement can begin." "I already knew I died miss." "Oh, well, many people find that shocking, so I always tell them" "Oh" Yugi was about to follow her through the gates, when he heard shouting behind him.  
  
He turned around to see Yami running towards him from the dark valley. "YAMI!" He shouted, but quickly stopped as the girl behind him touched his shoulder. "Come now Mr.Motou, your time has come to get judged. Old acquaintances will have to wait." Yugi looked at the girl, a tear ran down his face. "But, I probably won't get to see him again." "Come now Mr.Motou. You must be judged in order to move on to an afterlife." "But, can't I even just say good-bye?!" He shoved her hand away from him, a took a step away from the gates. "Mr.Motou. Either you come with me, or, you won't exactly have the brightest of afterlife." "Why do you say that?" "Because you are getting on my nerves. Now come along!"  
  
By this time Yami had reached the gates, and was just catching his breath. "Yugi! Please, wait a moment! Mally, please, could I have a moment with him?" Yami said, motioning to Yugi. "Oh, fine! But only a moment!" She said angrily, stepping back inside the gates.  
  
"Yugi. I'm sorry I failed you, and you died. I'm doing my best to make sure you don't completely die, but." "Completely die? What do you mean by that Yami?" "Well, you see Yugi, until you move onto your afterlife, you're not totally dead." "Oh" "yes, and well, I can't really think of a way to keep you with the living. Perhaps, I could talk to Anubus, perhaps he will let you live." Yugi nodded, and turned towards the gates. Yami walked through them first, and Yugi followed, a bit hesitantly.  
  
  
  
SK-MUAHAHAHA!!!What is with me and cliffies?  
  
Yugi-NOOO!YOU KILLED ME!  
  
Yami-You killed him!  
  
SK-Eh, it was part of the plot, I couldn't exactly leave that out!  
  
Yugi-*sniff* You still killed me.  
  
SK-Sorry. But you do look cute in that outfit!  
  
Yugi-I suppose.  
  
SK-^^ Thanks to Sparky16, my only reviewer to my last chapter, and to I love Yugi and Kurt so :P, Starheart, Tjay Motou, and DigimonCager for reviewing chapter 4. You guys all make me feel so important!*sniff* Well, R+R, and I'll see what I can do to get out the next chapter! 


	7. I'm finished! Wow, a bit short though

SK-Wow! You guys like me! You really like me!!*sniff* I got, what? 5 or 6 reviews! You people make me feel so important!*sniff*  
  
Yugi-I'm dead  
  
SK-I'M WORKIN ON IT!  
  
Yugi-I'm still dead  
  
SK-*sigh* yeah, yeah, anyway, I can't really think right now, it's early.  
  
Yami-It's 1:11pm  
  
SK-It's early to me.  
  
Y  
  
SK-Disclaimer please.  
  
Yugi-ShadowKat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will.  
  
SK-Why do you say I never will?  
  
Yugi-Cause you'd probably kill me.  
  
SK-Arg.-_-; Anyway, here's the next chapter. (It's in Yugi's POV again.)  
  
I stepped inside the gates, and looked around. I wasn't in the light valley, like I had expected, but a large courtroom, with a long table in the front. I took a step closer to Yami, as figures began walking towards the table from a door to my left.  
  
Yami walked towards the table, and stopped about 10 feet away from the front.  
  
The figures all sat down, one with the head of a jackal sat in the middle. To his left was a man who looked like a mummy, and to his right was a female. To the woman's right, there was a falcon headed man. I looked at each one in turn, and thought back to the unit on Ancient Egypt I did in social studies.//Ok, the god in the middle is Anubus, the mummy god is Osiris, the female is Isis, and the Falcon headed god is Horus. Got that, but now what?\\ I thought to myself.  
  
Yami bowed deeply, and looked up at the gods that sat in front of him.  
  
"Great Gods, of the once mighty Egyptian Court, please, allow this boy to live." He motioned towards me. I bowed, as I didn't know what else to do.  
  
Anubus shifted in his seat. 'And why should we grant you your wishes? We have already granted you another life." He said, glaring down at Yami. "But that was me! This is a totally different person all together." I didn't really like the fact they were talking like I wasn't even there, but hey, Yami was fighting for my life, so I didn't mind. Isis stood up, and began walking towards me. I took a step back, not knowing what to expect. "Well, he is young Anubus, perhaps he may live, and die another day?" She said, with so much compassion, yet, so little caring. I looked up at her, a quizzical look on my face, though she didn't see, she was facing Anubus.  
  
Anubus sighed, and shook his head. "If grant a life wish to him, soon everyone will want one. Surely you realize this Isis!" He said.  
  
She sighed, and looked at her feet. "I know." She quickly went to sit down again. Horus then stood up. "Well then, it is passed, all we are able to do is give him safe passage to his afterlife. We are regretfully sorry Yami." He looked at the table, and sat down. Isis looked at the table, as did Anubus, Osirus sat tall, and proud, and said "No." The 3 other gods looked up at him surprise. "He shall go on living. There is no need to be so indignant to them. Yugi was not meant to die yet anyway. Besides, do you not think that it was quite heroic of pharaoh Yami to come all this way, to make sure he did not pass over?" He looked at me with a smile. "Live young one, until your time comes."  
  
I barely had time to blink before I felt pain course up and down my spin as I was sent back into my body.  
  
I sat up very quickly, and touched my forehead. I had a terrible headache. I looked over to Yami, who was leaning on a tree, still unconscious.  
  
I ran over to him. "Yami? Yami!" I said, shaking him a bit. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at me. "Yugi.You are safe now." I smiled. "Thank you Yami!" I gave him a hug, and let go, as he disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
I smiled, and headed back home through the woods, new confidence and trust in my Yami.  
  
SK-*sniff* Aw!teehee^^ So, how'd you like it? It's finally finished! I got a story finished!!!  
  
Yugi-I'm not dead anymore!!  
  
SK-^^ okay, so, should I make a part two or something? R+R!!Tell me any ideas you might have for a part two! Thanks to all my reviewers! Your names are on my lookup page, so, yeah, anyway, thanks, and bye!^.~ 


End file.
